Over the Counter (album)
}} Over the Counter was the original debut studio album by rapper Snoop Doggy Dogg that released in 1991. However, the album was heavily bootlegged and released as a demo album instead. Guest appearances include Tha Dogg Pound, Dr. Dre, Nate Dogg, Warren G, George Clinton and others. The album was released only on cassette version. Background It was Over the Counter, and not Dr. Dre's The Chronic, that was intended to be the debut album for both Snoop Doggy Dogg and the Death Row label. However, the record was pulled off the production line and never had any official release. This was due to the fact that Death Row did not have the financial capabilities to support itself as a legitimate record label in 1991. As a result, their distributors Priority Records, Sony Music and Time Warner were unable to legally release it to the market. A widely available bootleg version of the album has a white background on the cover and inserts. It lists "Death Row 1991" as the label on the insert, but features a promo photo of Snoop Doggy Dogg next to a California East Highway 187 sign that was not taken until 1993; the same year the bootleg was first circulated. It is believed there are very few authentic copies from the original pressing still in existence. These list Future Shock Entertainment as the label.https://www.discogs.com/Snoop-Doggy-Dogg-Over-The-Counter/release/8369274 Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = Over The Counter | extra1 = Dr. Dre, Warren G | length1 = | title2 = Dogg's Life | note2 = featuring Nate Dogg | extra2 = Dr. Dre | length2 = | title3 = Jack Em' | note3 = featuring Convicts | extra3 = Chocolate | length3 = | title4 = Dope Slang | note4 = with 213 | extra4 = Warren G | length4 = | title5 = Knockin' Off Everything | note5 = featuring 3-2, The D.O.C. | extra5 = Chocolate | length5 = | title6 = Blast For Cash | note6 = Dr. Dre | extra6 = Dr. Dre | length6 = | title7 = Let Em' Understand | note7 = featuring Foesum | extra7 = DJ Glaze | length7 = 05:55 | title8 = The Message | note8 = | extra8 = DJ Glaze | length8 = 02:05 | title9 = 211 | note9 = featuring RBX | extra9 = Dr. Dre | length9 = | title10 = Signed And Detected | note10 = featuring Tha Dogg Pound | extra10 = Dr. Dre, Warren G | length10 = | title11 = Bank Roll | extra11 = | length11 = | title12 = 187 | extra12 = Dr. Dre | length12 = 04:13 | title13 = C.O.C. Kingpin | note13 = featuring Kurupt | extra13 = Warren G | title14 = Welcome To Death Row | extra14 = Dr. Dre, Warren G | note14 = Bushwick Bill, C.P.O., Chocolate, Convicts, Dr. Dre, RBX, Tha Dogg Pound | length14 = | title15 = Do You Remember | note15 = featuring George Clinton | length15 = 04:04 | title16 = True To The Game | note16 = | extra16 = DJ Glaze | length16 = 04:52 | title17 = County Blues | note17 = bonus track | extra17 = DJ Aladdin | length17 = 04:11 }} References External links * Over The Counter at Discogs de:Over The Counter (Album) Category:1991 albums Category:Snoop Dogg albums Category:Unreleased albums Category:Albums produced by Dr. Dre Category:Death Row Records albums Category:Gangsta rap albums Category:West Coast hip hop albums Category:G-funk albums